<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Neil / The Protagonist】Carrot and Stick by EP1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546725">【Neil / The Protagonist】Carrot and Stick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999'>EP1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「尼爾？」</p><p>#這是一篇不怎麼尋常的ABO<br/>Alpha! Neil，至於主角是A是O大家自由決定</p><p>Neil top 斜線有意義<br/>#Neiltagonist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Neil / The Protagonist】Carrot and Stick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「尼爾？」</p><p>青年因為男人的呼喚抬起眼。</p><p>「你在做什麼。」男人放下手中的文件，他不知道該如何形容目前的場景，假如艾佛斯或惠勒──或隨便一個組織隊員推門進來，他們必然得花很大心力解釋他們的狀況。</p><p>尼爾悄聲無息地站到他身後，將他壟罩在書櫃之間，俯身湊近對方的後頸。</p><p>「你很危險。」年輕人沒來由地說，他後退一步。剛從任務回來的青年身上還穿著那套訂製的合身西裝，深灰色的紋路在光線下透露著一絲墨藍。男人能從他身上聞到古龍水的淡香，與不屬於他與他的，女人的妝品香氣。</p><p>「我以為你現在應該在進行你的任務。」他說，他把<strong>你看起來更危險</strong>這個想法留在口中。</p><p>「那沒什麼困難的。」尼爾聳肩，一笑置之，「一杯酒，一個眼神，沒有秘密。」</p><p>男人挑眉，面對他毫不掩飾炫耀自己的游刃有餘，他半垂下眼，露出那張不以為然的表情。尼爾沒有感到冒犯，不如說他愛慘了這眼神。尤其在這種情況下。</p><p>他記起他們該談的正事，尼爾繞過他走去邊角的櫃位，青年打開玻璃門，從裏頭拿出一箱醫藥盒與一瓶酒。</p><p>「我以為CIA的基礎訓練應該包含『隨時控管好自己的生理狀態』這一項。」尼爾說，他歪側著頭，目光盯著對方，手邊擺弄著一劑試管。</p><p>「我們的確有。」男人將文件夾放回書架之間，「但我們並不依賴藥物控制。」他走向前。</p><p>「需要幫把手？」年長的一方抬起手，示意對方讓他接手，「沒什麼困難的，是嗎。」他調侃對方先前說詞。</p><p>「意志力嗎？」尼爾輕笑，「真是浪漫的準則。」他遞過藥劑給對方，乖順地脫去西裝外套，順手解開領帶。藏在人工香水後的獨特伏特加清香瞬間包覆著兩人，但受影響地卻彷彿只有尼爾。</p><p>「被對方擺了一道。」青年解釋，忍住想親吻男人的衝動，心跳隨著對方為自己捲起袖子與綁帶的手落掉節拍，加速形成汗珠滑落。從男人身上散發而出的輕微費洛蒙令他口乾舌燥。「我可是守住了自己的貞操。」尼爾仍不忘自己的幽默感。</p><p>「等等。」在對方忽視他的笑話準備注射抑制劑之前，尼爾握住他的手。他們能感覺到彼此的體溫正在上升，即便男人表面上看起來毫無異狀。但越來越濃烈的咖啡淡香帶著辛辣出賣身體主人的克制。</p><p>「你確定我們不先做一次再用這玩意嗎？」尼爾的呼吸略微紊亂，他靠上男人的側頸，在能吻上的距離停下。「你在發情。」尼爾攫取對方的氣味。</p><p>「是你在發情，尼爾。」他否認對方所說的話，男人望進青年的瞳孔，在彼此的底線試探。</p><p>「不。」尼爾的氣音落在對方耳邊，「我進門前就發現了。」</p><p>「你害得我一開門就差點失控。」青年壓低聲線，遏止想侵略的亢奮，嘴唇尋覓著下手的位置。</p><p>「任務失敗還找藉口嗎？」男人抬起下顎，呼吸和對方糾纏在一起，他輕嘲。這對尼爾來說簡直是過於性感的挑逗。</p><p>「我可是好好完成任務了。」服貼的金髮落下一戳瀏海，他的手覆住對方的後頸，指腹在腺體附近摩娑。</p><p>獎賞或是懲罰，尼爾將決定權交付男人抉擇。</p><p>「你不夠專注。」年長者的手撫上他的脈搏，感受其中的鼓動，「你得先讓對方沒心力去顧慮其他的事情，控制對方的思考。」</p><p>「你現在是在教我調情？」尼爾揶揄，他眨了眨眼，對男人的教學感到新奇。</p><p>「我在教你怎麼獲取情報而不讓自己遭殃。」他糾正。</p><p>「悉聽尊便，老師。」青年的嘴角弧度和對話不成調，調皮地看好戲。</p><p>男人沒有因為他的小瞧而動搖，他的指尖曖昧地爬上尼爾的肘窩，觸碰的方式過於情色，引起對方倒抽一口氣，看見尼爾反應的男人揚起滿意的笑容。</p><p>「等到對方忘記關注你以外的事物時，就是下手的時機。」男人說。他吻上尼爾。</p><p>同時針頭精準地刺進尼爾的血管，抑制劑緩慢地流入尼爾的身體。青年的舌頭被纏住，他只能從喉頭發出唔咽聲。</p><p>「這樣就能達到你的目的。」他在對方還沉迷其中時無情地退開，輕咬對方的嘴唇，同時拔開針頭。</p><p>「糖與鞭子。」尼爾苦笑，他環住男人的腰。「是誰說你不會誘惑別人的？也許該是你去執這項任務。」藥效的反應正在減輕尼爾的燥熱，但他被西裝褲勒緊的堅挺仍急需被解放。</p><p>尼爾重新吻上對方，扯下他的領帶，將男人推向玻璃櫃，性器隔著布料與對方的擠壓在一起。</p><p>引線被這一撞點燃，男人壓抑的慾望轉換成喘息，挑起年輕人對他的渴望，尼爾順著他被解開襯衫而裸露的肌肉往下輕啄，惡作劇地用牙齒咬下褲頭拉鍊。</p><p>「⋯⋯尼爾。」男人失去餘裕，他的手扶上青年的肩膀。</p><p>「說你想要，我會給你一切。」尼爾呼出的熱氣包裹男人褪去底褲的性器。男人抿起嘴，他還處在被對方影響之下引發的發情期，毅力使他維持足夠的清醒，但這不包括在愛人面前還能夠有所把持。</p><p>他們互相爭奪主導權，默默較勁著彼此的耐心。</p><p>「你要是技巧太差我會萎掉的。」</p><p>「我不這麼認為，你這裡精神得很。」男人嘴上的好強讓尼爾忍不住笑意，他伸手揉捏對方脆弱又勃發的部位，露出狡黠的笑容。</p><p>「我可以跟你耗。」他提醒年輕人自己的專長，即便他不過是逞強成分居多，男人無法控制自己的生理反應，它比擁有者還要誠實地催促尼爾的安慰。</p><p>尼爾停止兩人無謂的拉鋸戰，他們都硬得難受，可青年也沒放棄捉弄年長的愛人，他含上對方的性器，毫無預警地吞至深處。男人因為這舉動將手指叉進他那頭金髮，順好的髮型被弄得一團糟。</p><p>「等等、尼爾──。」他的聲音破碎，不確定現在緊抓的雙手是希望把他拉開，還是想要更加深地推入他的口中。</p><p>尼爾的舌頭滑過柱體，舔弄著上面突起的脈動，口腔中抽離的空氣給對方過於赤裸的刺激，男人無法自制地想要擺腰頂弄。尼爾得寸進尺，刻意在吸吮時弄出水聲，讓這一切更加不堪。</p><p>「尼爾⋯⋯嗯、夠了。」他只能仰頸悶哼，紓解自己的索求，後穴在未經觸碰的情況下變得濕軟，他不喜歡這種只能處於被動的處境。他依靠著最後的自尊將自己從對方口中抽出。</p><p>尼爾用手背抹去嘴角的唾液，他能窺見男人眼底的瘋狂，但他像隻不服軟的大型貓科。</p><p>男人背過身，趴在玻璃上，氣息染霧透明櫥窗。尼爾舔了舔嘴唇，他知道這是對方允許的信號，他伸手滑去臀縫，恣意地進犯對方私密的敏感處。他因為尼爾的擴張軟下腰，緊實的臀部向後碰觸青年的下身。</p><p>尼爾拉下拉鍊，將醫藥箱中的潤滑劑擠在手心，隨意地抹了幾下性器，不疾不徐地將前端頂在穴口磨蹭。他在男人即將發話前頂入早已為他開啟的腸道，把那些沒被說出口的話變成一個又一個的音節。</p><p>尼爾沒費多少力氣就沒入至根部，他的手掐上男人的腰，時快時慢地抽送。</p><p>經歷鍛鍊而被雕塑的腿部肌肉隨著尼爾每次撞進深處顫抖起來，玻璃反射映照出男人的迷離，他配合尼爾的節奏前後起伏。尼爾用腳將對方的腿支得更開，在對方差點滑落前，一手攬住他的腰，將他靠向自己。</p><p>他的手指探入男人的口中，玩弄對方胸前的突起，下腹的熱潮讓男人的意識幾乎要被打離軀體，他的呻吟因為被尼爾夾住舌頭而變得零散。</p><p>站立性愛讓他不得不踮起腳，些微的懸空令他下意識地想抓緊物體，他反手環上尼爾的脖子，湊上自己的吻。尼爾的手牢牢地禁錮年長者的腰，在他的腹肌留下抓痕，分享彼此的快感。空氣瀰漫著猶如調酒的酸甜氣息，略帶苦澀與辛辣，兩者逐漸相融。</p><p>他們在吻中達到高潮。</p><p>尼爾在退出時帶出了被射進體內的精液，它們沿著尚處餘韻而收縮的部位，滴落在那張高級地毯上。他無比渴望標記對方，但還不是時候，抑制劑很好地阻止了他們可能的結合。</p><p>尼爾流連地品嚐對方的肩胛骨，在上面印上自己的記號。</p><p>「下次酒和針管，拜託選酒。」尼爾說。</p><p>「那得看你的任務表現了。」男人帶著微啞的嗓音笑著回答。</p><p>end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>後記：<br/>我最近很需要一點精神安慰，<br/>而歐美圈CP怎能不來點ABO。<br/>我想看他們之間討賞與給獎勵的小情趣。</p><p>本來是想寫Omega! 主角的，<br/>但寫著寫著覺得主角A也很辣，<br/>關於這點大家就自由心證了。<br/>我把決定權交給觀賞者。</p><p>btw櫃裡的醫藥箱和酒都是尼爾放的，<br/>這是他們之間某種約定成俗的規則。<br/>&amp;他進門前有記得鎖門（不必要的補充）<br/>&amp;尼爾是對的，主角在被他影響之前其實真的有發情徵兆</p><p>我流的ABO抑制劑是一針見效，<br/>並且有類似避孕效果會阻止生理結合（但真的要也不是沒有機率）<br/>箱裏也有食用型的，但必須在發情前吃才有成效。<br/>有鑑於尼爾已經是發情狀態，所以他得用注入體內的比較有用。<br/>（又在講自己的設定）</p><p>&amp;我其實不知道打針流程，<br/>憑印象寫的也沒很仔細查證，<br/>若是有醫療專門看到訛誤歡迎揪錯</p><p> </p><p>BGM：CallmeKat - Toxic (Stella Polaris 2009)<br/>Too high<br/>Can't come down<br/>Losin' my head<br/>Spinnin' 'round and 'round<br/>Do you feel me now?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>